spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Night
Game Night is the second episode of Roommates. It aired September 21, 2019. Synopsis It's SquidClone and Squidward's turn to host the weekly "Game Night" at their apartment, but things go wrong quickly when all of the board games the two of them own get destroyed. Characters Squidward Tentacles SquidClone Tentacles Jackie Jackson Nat Peterson Mr. Craps Transcript (Theme song “Stuck Together” plays; zoom in on SquidClone desperately climbing a shelf to grab a board game) SquidClone: Squidward! Help! Squidward: What? SquidClone: You know what it’s our turn to host game night! Squidward: That’s today already? Weren’t we supposed to host it last summer anyways? SquidClone: What are you talking about? Squidward: I dunno, I just feel like it’s been a long time since we’ve done anything together. SquidClone: Weird. Anyways, I’m just going to grab ummmmm, Bikini Bottom Monopoly? Squidward: Doesn’t work, we live in New Kelp City. SquidClone: Oh yeah. (SquidClone falls off of the shelf, and then the shelf falls down onto him) SquidClone: OW! Squidward: Be more careful! Person in apartment below: Hey, knock it off up there! Squidward: Hey, watch your manners! Person in apartment below: Don’t make me come up there! SquidClone: Hey y’know I don’t really think- Squidward: Fine! Come over here, I’ll have a one-on-one with ya if I have to! Person in apartment below: Ok, ready or not, here I come! SquidClone: Oh no, I hope this doesn’t ruin our game night! (The door slams open) Squidward: Alright, show yourself! (The person walks in, revealing to be a girl) Squidward: Uh...I, Um, Didn’t...heh heh- SquidClone: Oh brother. Squidward: It’s just that, I didn’t know- I thought- (The girl starts walking up to Squidward, and punches him.) SquidClone: Wow, you’re tough. Knocked him straight to the ground. Squidward: Woah, okay. Um what’s your name? Girl: Jackie. SquidClone: Well hi Jackie I think we got off on the wrong foot. Jackie: Yeah. Aren’t you guys hosting game night? Squidward: Yeah.. (The shelf with all of the games lights on fire) SquidClone: how is that even possible we’re underwater. Squidward: No idea. Jackie: Woah, Monopoly on fire? Dang you guys have some cool games. Can I join? SquidClone: Uh, sure. (He runs to get the fire extinguisher, while Squidward starts to carefully set it up) Squidward: Ok, I’ll be the banker, here’s your money- Mr. Craps: DID SOMEBODY SAY MONEY Squidward: Hey, don’t you have a show or something that you star in? Mr. Craps: Yes, but it feels like it’s been a long time since it’s ever happened… (Everyone looks directly at the camera) Squidward: What just happened? Also we need to replace our games. Mr. Craps: Well I could supply you with some money, but there’s one game you’ll have to buy. SquidClone: Which is? Mr. Craps: Hungry Hungry Hippos! Squidward: You mean like your mom? Mr. Craps: DON’T TALK BAD ABOUT MY MOMMA OR ELSE YOU DON’T GET THE MONEY! Jackie: Wow, these are some seriously weird friends you have. Squidward: When did I ever say friend? SquidClone: GUYS DON’T WORRY I GOT THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! Jackie: Dang we forget about the fire. Squidward: AAHH MY HAIR’S ON FIRE- wait I don’t have hair whoops silly me. Mr. Craps: Don’t worry, I know an easy way to get rid of the fire! (Mr. Craps puts dynamite into the fire extinguisher and it explodes, shooting the white substance everywhere) SquidClone: Well, the fire’s gone. Squidward: Ew, it’s in my mouth. Jackie: This isn’t my first time being covered in a white substance... Mr. Craps: Alright here’s the money SquidClone, just go buy some games. Now I’m gonna go disappear until I have another reference! (pops out of existence) (SquidClone takes the money and sprints over to Board? Games!) SquidClone: I’LL TAKE YOUR ENTIRE STOCK! Nat: (shopping) oh hey SquidClone! SquidClone: Nat? What are you doing here? Nat: Oh the manager Phil is one of my best friends. SquidClone: Cool! (SquidClone grabs a bunch of games and goes up to Phil) Phil: Is that all sir? SquidClone: Yep! Phil: Okay sir your total is $4,000. SquidClone: Okay! Just so happens I have a $4,000 dollar bill right here! Phil: Wh- Nat: Oh me too! (SquidClone and Nat leave and arrive at the apartment where more people have arrived) Nat: Nice place you have here. Jackie: Sup? Nat: Hi. I’m Nat. SquidClone: Cool. Damien: HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? I BROUGHT CHIPS! Squidward: Who invited you Damien from the apartment building across the street? Damien: Me because I have no friends. Squidward: Well that’s nice, now please, the exit is right over there. Damien: Aw man. SquidClone: Come on guys, we gotta play these games quickly! This is almost 5 pages long! Squidward: I must admit, 5 pages for a board game manual is a bit much. Jackie: You kidding? I play games with 10 pages in the manual. SquidClone: Show off. Damien: Well we can still have fun! (Everyone has fun playing the game) SquidClone: WOW THAT WAS FUN! Jackie: Hmm yes, but it felt very short. SquidClone: Nah, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Squidward: We done? Ok, EVERYBODY OUT! (Episode ends with everybody leaving and SquidClone waving his arm so hard it seems almost unnatural) Trivia * This episode aired after nearly 14 months of delays, cancellations, production company changes, and more * This was the first episode to air on Purple TV * This is the first episode CrazySponge wrote Category:Roommates Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Purple133 Category:CrazySponge